When World's Collide
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****Based on the episode 'The 'ouses In Between' - Gary is not the only one with secrets. In which Marie's real identity is revealed, and why Gary might have felt inclined to take on a third wife after travelling back to Victorian London.


**When World's Collide**

Gary Sparrow looked up into the eyes of the strikingly beautiful woman before him, her blonde hair pulled back in big curls beneath her red bonnet, and body squeezed tightly into the whale bone corsets beneath her scarlet and black dresses. The year was 1888, and the tall, slender, smartly dressed young man with mousy blonde hair already had two wives in two different time periods. He'd kept his bigamous relationships, which were decades apart, secret from all but his best friend for a good many years, and he certainly didn't need another woman in his life, especially one born ninety years before his one wife and a good hundred and forty before the other –but there was something about this young woman which sucked him in. She looked exactly like his wife Yvonne.

The woman's name was Marie Lloyd, and as she looked up and saw the young man standing before her her heart almost stopped – for Marie had a secret, a secret she dared not ever tell, for it was a secret too incredible to be believed. Marie's real name was Yvonne Sparrow and she had been born exactly one hundred and forty years to the day of Marie Lloyd.

She had stumbled upon the time portal outside the back of her husband's 1940's memorabilia shop – and hadn't been able to believe it herself at first. That anything like this should even be possible went completely against everything she'd ever been taught about the laws of physics and time – she'd thought at first that she might have been losing her mind, that the pressure of juggling both her work and home life had finally got to her, but once it had finally sunk in that all of this was real and she had in fact stumbled upon a doorway to the past she hadn't been able to resist the urge to go back.

She had only gone back a couple of times, and every time she had she had told herself that this time would be the last – but she had never thought that her past and present lives could collide in such an unexpected fashion, and so long as she vowed never to be unfaithful to Gary with another man, even one from an era nearly a hundred years before either of them had even been born, what could be the real harm?

This night however things felt different. Perhaps the man now standing before her couldn't be her husband, who was destined to live the rest of his days trapped in the late twentieth century, but she felt drawn to him somehow – the same way she'd felt drawn to Gary the day she'd first met him – as though they were destined to be together.

She approached him cautiously, and after a few brief words between them his fingers accidently brushed against her arm and made her shiver.

Everything about the man before her reminded her of her Gary - the way his fingers brushed gently over the surface of her skin and the way he smiled, the way he spoke, even the way he smelled. She would almost have been prepared to believe that it was Gary if she hadn't known any better.

Suddenly a young woman burst through the doors of the bar screaming something about Jack the Ripper however, reminding Yvonne that 1888 wasn't exactly the safest of eras for a young woman in the East End of London and she suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to get back to her own time period – back to Gary and where everything felt comforting and familiar.

Before she left however the young man asked to see her again, and without hesitation she agreed. It was a decision she would later come to doubt whether or not she had done the right thing, but there was something about him which Yvonne felt powerless to resist.

In her own time she was a successful businesswoman, flying high and with a hundred men desperate to step into her husband Gary's shoes just for a taste of her money and the high-life. Here in East End Victorian London however she was nothing more than working class filth, unnoticed by many, and singing in variety halls, seedy bars, and men's clubs just to make ends meet. It was a façade which excited her, but not one which had earned her very much in the way of male attention… but this man had looked at her with such love in his eyes – the way her Gary always did – and asked to see her again anyway.

In fact from the first moment they'd met Yvonne had felt herself falling in love with him, and she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit excited to see where this might lead.


End file.
